Several tree-style potted plant holders have been disclosed in the prior art. Tree shaped stands having a central pole, post or trunk and branch-like supports extending outward therefrom can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 37,070, 113,035, 214,061, 649,665, 1,747,951, 3,018,898, 4,770,303, 4,991,344, 5,178,286, 5,487,476, 6,595,377, D244571, and D345871.
Watering systems for tree style plant holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 217,010, 577,230, 5,598,662 and 6,843,022.
However, there remains room for improvement, as Applicant has developed a unique potted plant holder assembled from a number of components providing unforeseen advantages in terms of one or more of ease or cost of manufacture or transport, ease of assembly, customizability and reconfigurability, and has developed a unique plant watering system compatible with the novel plant holder.